


trapped inside your heart

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: In which Johnny catches Ten in the practice room late at night and doesn't plan on letting him go home so easily.





	trapped inside your heart

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost without permission.

It’s a quarter past one when Johnny decides maybe it’s a good time to give his voice some rest. He is getting sick and his throat feels clogged up already, and he curses himself mentally for not taking his vitamins regularly. Being sick while preparing for a comeback is definitely not the brightest thing that can possibly happen, but it’s not like he can control all the bacteria in the world. Secretly, he hates Doyoung and Jaehyun for being sick too and coughing around him, because why suffer alone when you can get everyone else sick as well, right?

He checks his phone for unread messages and the group chat is a mess; Yuta and Doyoung won’t stop sending memes while the others leave their _on my way home_ texts. He scrolls up quickly to see if everybody has already left the building and Ten is the only one who hasn’t even read the messages. He hums as he pockets his phone again and picks up his backpack off the floor, turning the lights off when he is out of the studio.

He knows where Ten likes to hide late at night, feet automatically making his way to the elevator, finger pressing the -2 button once he’s in. He takes a pack of pre-written post-its from his bag and sticks yet another piece of paper to the mirror, one reading _Please change this song_ because it is the worst elevator song he has ever heard in his life.

The song pauses for a second as the door dings open, and the cold wind that seemingly comes from nowhere brushes his skin in an uncomfortable way as he struts down the corridor to the last door to the left. The lights keep flickering and shutting off until they eventually start flickering again, lamps old from disuse as no one really comes to the second underground floor.

This is the place trainees run to when they need to have a drink and pour their hearts out as they cry, locked in a room either alone or with few people to keep them company in their misery. He remembers clear as daylight being underground himself, scrunched up by the corner of the last practice room to the left as he quieted down his sobs because he couldn’t get choreographies right. More often than not Ten would barge into the room, tears streaming down his own cheeks, unaware that someone was already there. He would have the scare of his life every time he spotted Johnny hiding behind the pillar, quick to wipe off the wetness on his face.

He can hear the faint noises of glass hitting the floor with a low thump and plastic cups being crumpled, and he wonders if the trainees won’t go back home for the night. He creaks the familiar door open and peeks inside, music flowing out as the boy dances by himself in front of the mirror probably for the millionth time that night. Johnny allows himself in and locks the door behind him; Ten looks at him through the mirror and nearly trips over his own feet. Johnny smiles at him, notices this is probably the first time Ten stops to catch some air.

“You shouldn’t be tiring yourself out so much,” Johnny says softly as he walks over, gentle smile on his lips, hand out to give Ten support, which he accepts and nearly drags Johnny to the floor. “We need you alive.”

“I’m… fine….” Ten wheezes out as his legs give in and he can’t even cover up his own lie. He falls on his hands and knees and tries to breathe again, chest heaving up and down in slow motions, trying to take in as much air as he can. Johnny sits beside him, a hand on his lower back that has Ten wincing in pain.

“You don’t even give yourself time to recover from your injuries; I can see the tape on your back through your shirt and your ankles when your sweater runs up a little. Hiding out in this room doesn’t cancel out the fact that we still see each other every single day.” His voice is reprimanding but not in a harsh way. He cannot stand seeing Ten suffer and knowing the boy doesn’t think all his efforts are ever enough tears him apart inside out. “You don’t have to give your one hundred and five percent every time, you know. Just run through things sometimes or else you will end up dead.”

“I said…” Ten tries, body collapsing to the floor when his knees can’t take his weight anymore. “I’m fine…” and Johnny _knows_ he doesn’t intend to sound like an asshole even though he does. He knows Ten is tired because he is too, even though not in the same way the younger is.

His throat is raw and itchy and he wishes he could take his tonsils out to avoid the pain. Ten looks half-dead while lying still on the floor, drenched in sweat as his chest burns with every intake of air. Johnny tugs at him and makes him turn around, back now against the floor and there is pain written all over his face.

“Does your waist feel too bad?” there is concern lacing his voice and Ten can only nod twice, sweat running down his eyes and drool pooling on his lips. A mess, Johnny thinks, fingers gently massaging Ten’s waist. “I think we had something to talk about.”

Ten opens one eye and looks directly into his eyes, one at a time. He hums in response and groans in pain when Johnny presses his fingers on a specific tense spot, slender fingers grasping Johnny’s wrist by reflex. The older continues, eyes fixated on somewhere near Ten’s lips. “First of all I would like to make it clear again how much I adore you, Ten.” The boy closes his eye again and hums in approval, still short on breath.

“I like what we have because it is something only the two of us understand. That being said,” he presses hard on another spot and Ten actually yelps in pain this time, eyes brimming with tears “I know something goes on between you and Jaehyun. I’m not blind, deaf or stupid.”

Ten’s eyes snaps open and his heart is beating fast, but not because of how tired he is. “Johnny–”

“No, listen.” Johnny smiles down at him and he’s at a loss of words, and Johnny knows he wasn’t expecting this. “It’s fine, it really is. We are not exclusive, we can’t be. I adore you too much to make you suffer because I’m not always around. I heard what he said to you the other day in the studio,” he can see Ten’s adam’s apple bob up and down slowly, “about having his hands down your pants, about loosening you up so I _‘wouldn’t kill you’_ and him still wanting to get you.”

Ten’s face and neck are scarlet from embarrassment, the color going down to his chest and fingers trembling from anxiety. Johnny bends down and pecks the corner of his mouth, hand resting on his hip where his shirt has ridden up. It is soft and chaste, unlike the kisses they usually share, wet and laced with lust. Ten is sure he is about to pass out from a mix of anxiety and tiredness.

“Remember when you used to run into me crying in this same room years ago?” Johnny laughs softly and Ten’s body shifts closer to him, Johnny’s hand on his hip sliding up his shirt with the act. He lets his hand wander on the boy’s heated up skin, goosebumps on the wake of his trace, fingertips gently brushing against Ten’s nipples, a lewd moan rolling off the other’s tongue. “I can sneak in some alcohol from the trainees if you want.”

“Very tempting…” Ten wheezes out, vision blurring from the lack of energy. “But if I drink I might as well just die here.” He bites his spit slicked lower lip when the older sneaks the other hand under his shirt, working both hands on his sides and he can already feel warmth building up.

Johnny curses under his breath and takes his hands out of Ten’s shirt, reaching for his pocket and his phone that won’t stop buzzing. It’s a call from Taeyong, one he knows he cannot ignore because it’s a half past one and none of them bothered to send them a message saying they wouldn’t be getting home early.

So he answers the call and quickly brushes Taeyong off, voice steady and throat straining from using his voice too much as tells him that he is _helping Ten out with some vocals and it will be a while_. He tosses his phone to the corner of the room as soon as the call ends, hands working on massaging Ten’s thighs this time.

“Helping me with some vocals? You can barely speak,” Ten blurts out, words heavy on his tongue and heart banging against his ribcage as Johnny’s hands trail to his inner thighs.

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t be getting vocal tonight, did I?” he smirks, and the sheer look of disbelief on Ten’s face has him scraping his nails on the fabric of the boy’s sweats, a gasp rolling off his lips. “I’m not here with innocent intentions, Ten. I’d like to clear up that you are free to hook up with whoever you want as long as both of us know it’s me you will come back to by the end of the day.”

Johnny’s fingers brush on Ten’s hardening cock as he moves closer to the boy, caresses his jawline followed by his lips. He loves Ten’s lips, loves how Ten willingly parts them to take his fingers in and laps his tongue around them. He loves how Ten’s ragged breath fans against the back of his hands and his lips gets plumper the more he sucks on his fingers. He chokes a moan down his throat and pretends he doesn’t feel the warmth on his lower abdomen, because this is supposed to be about Ten and not about him.

He loves how Ten squirms beneath him as he sits on his belly, thighs on his sides locking him in place and free hand softly tugging on his ink black hair. Ten has his eyes closed, hips bucking up and he doesn’t know whether to wince or sigh from the touching. His trembling fingers grasp Johnny’s wrist and slowly takes the boy’s fingers out of mouth, bites his lips while he desperately breathes in some air.

“I like what we have,” his voice shakes as he speaks and Johnny can feel his lungs shaking under him from lack of air. “And Jaehyun will never make me feel the way you do.”

Johnny’s grip on his hair tightens and he can’t stop his hips from rolling, ass grinding against Ten’s dick and a soft moan building up his throat. He can hear profanities roll off Ten’s tongue under his breath, and the hand that was previously inside his mouth grips his jaw and forces his lips open. He bends down so his tongue can slip into the boy’s mouth, and this time the kiss is like the ones they usually share in the bedroom, lust before feelings and want before caution. Ten rocks his hips and Johnny actually moans this time, a little bit too loud and he hopes the trainees outside won’t hear them.

Ten grips Johnny’s hips and presses him down, the friction too much yet not enough. He grunts as he speeds up the roll of his hips, pleasure numbing out the pain that shoots up his spine. “I wanted you to fuck me so bad,” Johnny whispers into his lips and Ten cries a little. “But you’re, like, half dead,” and he nuzzles his nose into Ten’s cheek, biting into the skin. “And I don’t want you dead just yet.”

He gets off Ten and finds comfort between his legs, fingers dragging down his sweats and nails scraping the exposed skin on his hips. Ten is wearing white and pink polka dot boxer briefs, and he has to stop himself from laughing at how cute Ten is. The boy notices his reaction and pouts. “If I knew you’d be coming for my ass today I would have picked another one.”

Johnny actually laughs, bends down and kisses the outline of Ten’s boner. “How can you be so hot,” he noses Ten’s pelvic bone, “and so cute at the same time.” The heat of Ten’s cock through his underwear on his mouth has his blood boiling, and he can feel his chest reddening.

He feels Ten adjust his position, supporting his weight on his elbows so he can get a better view of Johnny working him out. He looks up and Ten looks dazed, lips parted and drool dripping down his chin, pupils blown and he knows Ten can’t really focus right now. He licks the clothed dick before pulling down Ten’s underwear.

He knows cold air must have hit him hard because his first reaction is to close his legs around Johnny’s neck, so Johnny holds his dick by the base and strokes it unevenly, precum sticking to his palm when he wraps his hand around the swollen head. Ten’s thighs are trembling and the way Ten’s abdomen quivers lets Johnny know the stimulation might be too much for his tired body.

He takes Ten’s dick in his mouth and bobs his head messily, and Ten can’t stop the moans building up in his stomach from filling up the room. Johnny doesn’t take his time, they don’t _have_ time, swirls his tongue around Ten’s heavy cock and hollows his cheeks for some suction. Ten’s elbows give in and so does Johnny’s self-control.

He lets Ten’s dick fall from his mouth and he hurries to his backpack, fishing out a small white bottle as the younger’s loud breathing echoes through the room. He absentmindedly unbuttons his pants on his way back, Ten’s skin glistening under the fluorescent light ever so alluring.

He takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of him; Ten drenched in sweat, sprawled on the floor and chest heaving as he urges for air. His hair sticks to his forehead in weird patterns, but what Johnny likes the most is the look of sheer lust on his face. So he crawls closer, so close he can feel Ten’s heat radiating from his skin and generously spreads the cherry scented gel on his fingers.

When he pokes Ten’s ass the boy lets out the loudest mewl Johnny has ever heard in his life, and he quickly eases in his finger up to the first knuckle. He wonders if Jaehyun has had his way with Ten recently, because the boy doesn’t whimper too much and rolls his hips in want instead.

He doesn’t give the idea much thought, would rather relish the moment the two of them have together. When Ten presses down on his finger, Johnny adds another one and a string of drool rolls down his own chin for Ten has the dirtiest expression on his face he has ever seen. Johnny doesn’t know if exhaustion is getting the best of him but it is as clear as water Ten doesn’t want him to stop.

And he doesn’t, moves his fingers in circular motions while flexing them a little, scissoring him open and Ten doesn’t stop moaning, fingers grabbing his own shirt and scraping his chest in the process. The red streaks on his chest make Johnny’s cock strain against his jeans and he nearly topples over Ten when his thighs quiver. He focuses on fucking him open with his fingers instead, forearm and bicep straining from the effort. He curves his fingers again and Ten sobs, letting Johnny know right away that he just brushed against his prostate. The older pulls his fingers out and pours on more lube, probing Ten’s hole with three fingers this time.

Ten spreads his legs further apart, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes to the floor. Johnny asks him if he is okay, and the answer he gets back from him is a whimper and a shiver that runs through his whole body. Johnny smirks and slowly thrusts his fingers in, Ten’s walls clenching around them trying to adjust.

He waits for a while, letting him adjust to the size before he starts thrusting again, dead on his prostate this time and he has never seen Ten being this vocal before. Johnny mentally pats himself on the back for giving such an accurate prediction earlier over the phone. They stay like this for a while, Johnny fucking Ten open while the boy sobs beneath him.

When Johnny’s own cock strains too much against his jeans, he decides it has been enough, pulls his fingers out one more time but this time works on dragging his pants and underwear to mid-thigh. A moan falls off his lips when he finally touches himself, grabs his dick by the base and gives it a few pumps before reaching for the lube bottle again. Ten forces himself up, crawls to where Johnny is kneeling and pants out a weak _let… me do it…_ that Johnny can’t say no.

Johnny can see how weak Ten is at the moment and still makes an effort to stay up, deft fingers working on spreading a generous amount of lube on Johnny’s dick, a tight grip while he works his way despite the lack of energy. Johnny brings him in for a kiss, tongue lapping every corner of his mouth. Ten is a mess, all his senses overstimulated and he thinks he is going to die if Johnny doesn’t fill him up right now.

He moans a _please_ into Johnny’s mouth and he doesn’t need to be told twice, gently pushes Ten to the floor and wraps the younger’s legs around his waist while he kneels in front of him. He loves the way Ten’s skin color looks against his, loves how Ten locks his ankles behind him and urges him forward. Johnny loves even more the feeling of Ten’s heat around his cock, too tight as he tries to adjust to the size.

He loves how Ten nearly screams his name when Johnny buries himself all the way in, the feeling too much and he can feel droplets of sweat running down his neck. The way Ten opens up for him is, dare he say, endearing and this time it is him who moans way too loud. Ten tries to roll his hips, and it’s so subtle Johnny wouldn’t have noticed had he not been actually inside him. So he thrusts his own hips forward, draws back only to ram back in in a way Ten slides on the floor, sobs too loud, hands desperately trying to grab onto something.

He quickens up his pace and Ten tries to keep up with the speed, soon losing all the energy he has left and all he can do is moan Johnny’s name, hands splayed on the floor. Johnny feels the knot in his stomach tighten and when he least expects Ten goes silent, lips parted in a cry and whole body trembling as he comes undone on his own stomach. Johnny curses under his breath, nails digging into Ten’s flesh as he rams faster into him, thrusts now erratic and he can barely hold himself up anymore.

His throat feels drier than before and he realizes this can’t mean anything good, but the thought vanishes when Ten involuntarily tightens around him and the knot in his stomach threatens to explode any minute. He quickly pulls out, pumps his cock in such hurried pace his muscles strain, the mess it would be if he came inside Ten– he does _not_ see it coming, how fast Ten is to crawl towards him and wrap his lips around his throbbing dick.

“ _Shit,_ ” is all he manages to breathe out, hand tightly gripping Ten’s hair as the boy licks him up and down, head lazily bobbing and even this is too much for Johnny. Ten hollows his cheeks and hums for too long, the vibrations going straight to Johnny’s spine and he doesn’t hold it in, spills inside Ten’s mouth and the heat is too overwhelming, thighs twitching as Ten’s tongue swirls and he takes it all it. It’s too much and he can’t help but collapse above the younger, panting too hard as his lungs scream for air.

“I don’t think we should stay here,” Ten mumbles as he tries to squirm his way out of Johnny’s suffocating dead weight. He is way too tired for this and the effort makes all his muscles burn unpleasantly. “Johnny, come on, help me out. I’m literally dying.”

Johnny snaps out from cloud nine and pushes himself off Ten, lungs welcoming fresh air in huge intakes of breath. “Shit sorry.” He quickly sits up and looks around, trying to focus on _something_ , anything. He tucks himself back in and zips up his pants before pulling Ten’s pants up and helping them both off the floor. It is probably way too late and he only hopes they can leave without being caught by the trainees.

He can feel Ten’s trembling fingers grasp onto him too tightly as they walk around to gather their stuff. “I didn’t mean to nearly kill you from exhaustion,” Johnny mumbles as he bends down to grab his backpack. “I should’ve guessed you’d be tiring yourself out in the first place.”

“It’s not like I didn’t like it to begin with,” Ten sounds annoyed and Johnny thinks he is too pretty for his own good. He pecks his lips softly so the boy will stop whining before walking to the other side of the room to get Ten’s stuff.

When they are halfway through the room, Johnny stops on his tracks and turns his back to Ten, leaving him all but confused. “Hop on, loser,” is what makes Ten laugh out loud because he cannot believe Johnny is offering him a piggyback ride at almost three in the morning. He doesn’t move and Johnny turns back around to face him. “You really think there is a chance you’ll survive walking this building until we reach the car? Hop on.”

Ten complies and Johnny doesn’t even flinch when he hops on his back. He tries to suppress his laugh and smiles instead when Johnny mumbles _you’re lighter than I remember can you please eat more I worry about your health_. He locks his ankles just below Johnny’s pelvis and he can feel Johnny’s dick still hard from the aftermath against his calves.

He doesn’t press on, knows it’s too much, instead offers to carry their bags on his back. Johnny passes him their not-that-heavy bags and not a minute later they are out the door, and the lights still flicker and are dimmer than the usual, wind colder than when Johnny got there. They can hear the muffled sniffles and drunk laughter through the closed doors and Johnny quickens up his pace so no one will see them.

 

By the time they get to the dorm they can only hope everyone else will be asleep, mostly because Ten isn’t even supposed to be there, but honestly – they should have known better. All the lights are on and at least three heads turn when Johnny opens the door ever so slowly. He can hear Doyoung screaming somewhere in the house and he prays to god he is nowhere to be seen, because he is one to talk and most likely will not let them live this down. Turns out it’s only Yuta, Taeyong and Taeil playing poker, the latter giving them a knowing smile and Johnny makes sure to add Taeil to the list of people to bribe later on.

They all know about him and Ten, but it is a hassle having two of the biggest blabbermouths alive running their mouths about them to the wind, the seas and to whoever is willing to sit down for longer than a second with them. They hurry to the bathroom to take a shower and they expect Yuta to say something but are caught off-guard when it’s actually Taeyong who speaks up first.

“Don’t make a mess and don’t take too longs kids.” There is a pause, and Johnny knows Ten is burning red from the tip of his ears all the way down his neck. “Oh and remember to stay safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> had this lying around so i figured... why not post it.... apologies  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
